


【授翻】【竹村x女V】锦鲤 The Koi

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: V给竹村买了一些吃的，他们讨论起了竹村发过的暗号可以看作是《横渡冥河（Crossing the Styx）》的删减场景
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 6





	【授翻】【竹村x女V】锦鲤 The Koi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Koi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347356) by [awerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf). 



> *《横渡冥河》原作太太写的，可以看作是横渡冥河的彩蛋~  
> *很可爱的小故事，五郎的直男发言2333 时间线是荒街老友找和歌子那里

离和歌子在扭扭街上的柏青哥店不远处，有一个小食摊。他们走出和歌子的店时，V用手肘轻轻戳了戳竹村。

“我请你吃点东西吧，”她说，“你看起来随时都有可能晕倒。你有多久没吃饭了？”

竹村阴沉着脸，“早上吃了一点。这里的食物很恶心，我的胃不太能适应。”

“哈，我们有事情做了，”她把他带到小食摊前，“来，让我给你弄点吃的。”

V和摊主聊了几句，买了一大桶还冒着热气的薯条，把它递给了竹村。

“夜之城的食物就是这么简单，”她耸了耸肩，“它是油炸的，但也只有两种原料——人造马铃薯和盐。”

他低头看向手中的薯条，轻叹口气，“我想，饿死在这个阴沟一样的城市里毫无意义。谢谢你。”

“没事，你想拿就拿吧。”V伸手抓了一根薯条扔进嘴里，又马上用手捂住嘴哈气，“好烫……”

他们走到不远处的栏杆旁，边吃薯条边看着底下的集市。对竹村的口味来说，薯条太咸了。但他的胃在不断地因饥饿而抱怨，他只好尽力吞了一些薯条。  
  
“五郎，”V若有所思地嚼着薯条，“我在想你之前发给我的那句暗号。”

竹村闻言挑眉，V接着说，“你知道的，‘狐狸躲在樱花树的树荫底下’。”

“啊，对，”竹村在裤子上蹭了蹭沾满盐粒的手，“我不打算继续用这条暗号了，因为它对你来说太难了。”

“我只是在和你开玩笑，”V笑了，“还有，我想问你——如果你是那只狐狸，那其他人都是什么动物？”

竹村思考了一下，“华子小姐会是一只鹤。她又高又瘦，也很优雅，就像仙鹤一样。在日本，鹤也是很受尊敬的动物。”他接着说，“小田会是一条蛇，他很致命，也非常擅长隐蔽，总是会等到最合适的时候才发动致命一击。蛇在日本象征着保护，小田一生都在保护华子小姐。“

“等等——那你怎么会是狐狸？难道我不应该是狐狸吗？毕竟我之前偷过东西。”

“狐狸可以是小偷，但在日本它们的意义不止于此。它们以狡猾著称，同时也是人类忠实的伙伴。”

V抿紧了嘴唇，困惑不已，“那我是什么？”

他看了她很久，“一条锦鲤。”

“什么？”她的眉头皱在一起，“我怎么会是注定要被别人吃掉的动物？”

“可以说这是一个提醒，让你时刻小心，”竹村微微勾起唇角，“但这不是重点。锦鲤是好运的象征，也代表着勇敢和坚韧。”

V微笑着说，“所以你觉得我勇敢又顽强？”

“没错。还有，你看起来也有点像锦鲤。”

V的笑容瞬间消失，“啊？”

“锦鲤的花色很丰富，你也是五颜六色的，”竹村补充道，“你还有一双很有表现力的大眼睛，嘴唇也很大。”

“你意思我有着鱼一样的嘴唇？”

意识到自己说错了话，他迅速眨了眨眼，“不，我不是那个意思。”

“你说我有着鱼那样的大嘴唇！”V的手指伸到了嘴边。

“说你像锦鲤不是想侮辱你，它们真的很像你。”竹村突然感到有些难为情，“我说错话了，我向你道歉。”他在脑海中搜索正确的词语，但也没想出能用什么合适的说法去弥补。

“锦鲤是很美丽的生灵……”

V再次皱眉，“哈？”

竹村又说得磕磕巴巴，“我只想说——拜托，我们放弃这个话题吧。我承认我选错了词，让自己出了丑。”

V笑了，她的头发散落在脸上，“没关系，五郎。我的承受能力很强，我可以接受被人说有着鱼一样的嘴唇，然后下一秒又被比作美丽的生物。”

她把头发别在耳后，站了起来，“回去休息一下吧，五郎，照顾好自己。如果你有了关于花车游行的消息，就给我发短信。”

V离开时，竹村依然靠在栏杆上。只剩一半的薯条在他手里已经变得冰凉，现在只剩下油的味道。他把它扔进了旁边一个快要装满的垃圾桶。

他试图把那种尴尬难堪的感觉赶出脑海，并且祈祷V不会再提起那条暗号。


End file.
